The present invention relates generally to writing implements and more particularly to a device that may be utilized to mount a writing tablet, such as a clipboard, to a frame member such as an exposed 2×4 or a door to facilitate use of the tablet in places such as residential or commercial construction sites, homes, or office buildings.
The well-known mechanics of writing generally require at least three things: a writing instrument, a hard work surface against which the writing instrument may be pressed, and a medium upon which the writing may be performed, usually by placing the medium intermediate the writing instrument and the work surface. Although the medium may sometimes be sufficiently hard so that the writing instrument may effectively be pressed against it, the medium is more frequently a flimsy paper that cannot support the required pressure. Sometimes, in order to compensate for lack of a hard work surface, an individual may have used the palm of their hand or the hunched back of an accommodating friend. Of course, to the certain delight of such benevolent friends, the clipboard alleviates the challenge of searching for a hard work surface when writing must be done.
Indeed, clipboards have proved to be very useful instruments due to their mobility and ease of use. The traditional clipboard includes a rigid work surface and a spring-actuated clamp attached thereto that accommodates and secures various papers or forms to the rigid work surface to facilitate writing thereon. The clipboard is used in numerous situations and environments where a table or other flat surface is not easily accessible to facilitate writing. In practice, the individual typically holds the clipboard with their “non-writing hand” and writes upon the clipboard with their “writing hand.”
Despite the apparent ease of use, utilization of the clipboard definitely requires at least one “non-writing” hand, leg, or other “support” in addition to the “writing hand.” Often, when performing tasks, the individual may have one hand occupied, and a clipboard may not be easily held or used. In such cases, the individual may resort to resting the clipboard on their lap, arm, leg, some other structure, or another person while freeing their “writing hand” in order to make the needed notation. In other cases, the individual may have to free both hands to hold the clipboard, which may require that she sets down whatever tool or instrument that she is currently holding. Indeed, although it is a useful tool, the clipboard definitely requires the “support” in addition to the “writing hand.”
Some environments often make a clipboard difficult to use because although the “writing hand” may be available, the “support” or “non-writing hand” may not. For example, a worker at a residential or commercial construction site may often be required to take measurements using a tape measure or other device and to record those measurements. In order to do so, the worker likely needs at least three tools: the tape measure, a writing instrument, and at least one sheet of paper. Frequently, the worker may additionally utilize a clipboard because it provides a sturdy and clean work surface in an environment where tables, writing areas, or other supports are typically unavailable or dirty. Even at a home or office building, it is unlikely that furniture or other supports may be conveniently positioned such that the worker can support the paper thereon. As a result, in order to properly support a clipboard at residential or commercial construction sites, homes, or office buildings, a worker may be required to either set down at least one of the tools that he is using or to precariously balance all of the tools and the clipboard in one arm while writing on the clipboard with the “writing hand.”
Given these difficulties, there is a need in the art for a mobile work piece that may be utilized by a worker at residential or commercial construction sites, homes, or office buildings that facilitates the use of a clipboard or other writing tablet. In particular, there exists a need in the art for a clipboard mounting device that may be quickly, easily, and reliably positioned by the worker at residential or commercial construction sites, homes, or office buildings. There is a need in the art for a writing tablet mounting device that may be adjusted to receive a clipboard or tablets of other sizes. In addition, there exists a need in the art for a clipboard mounting device that is sized and configured to conserve space and yet provide rigid and durable support for the clipboard or writing tablet.